Something Just Like this
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: Maya is back in Wrestling after a prolonged break and she's gotten an offer she can't refuse, but what happens when she gets there? Sort of AU, Lucha Underground.


(Disclaimer-Please don't post anything you see to any social media pages. I consider this as plagiarism! Everything that you don't recognize including the plot, belongs to me. Everything else belongs to WWE and the artists\estates contained herein. After an extended break, I am back writing! As always, please read and Review! (Edit-Maya is single during this story, AU ish). Welcome to my first story of the new year!)

Something Just like this

Chapter 1

(Maya's point of view)- It seemed like forever since I had last stepped foot in a WWE ring. Most of you would remember me as my time as WWE divas champion from 2013-2015, when a new opportunity was given to me and I was asked to go to Lucha Underground by my best friend, Matt Striker. Later this afternoon, I'd be on a plane departing Connecticut and heading to California. Dario had watched me while I was champion and he was impressed-which humbled me because I thought I would be in the WWE for as long as my career as I have been. But as I started packing my suitcases, and the moving boxes which I'd asked to be delivered later as soon as I signed the purchase agreement on my apartment. But first thing was first, I had to finish packing because I was due for my flight in three hours' time. After I had stocked my makeup case with my skincare essentials, I sighed and drove off from my Connecticut rental apartment. But first, before I decided to pay a visit to WWE Headquarters one last time. In hindsight, I should have at least told Seth and Sasha and Bayley, but they'd probably guilt trip me into staying and I didn't want anyone tell me where my career should be.

(Ten minutes later)-I had arrived at the headquarters and took a deep breath and hoped I be recognized by no one as I had to drop off my resignation letter. I approached the receptionists desk and handed the manila folder and briskly walked away.

(Meanwhile, Seth Rollins point of view)-It was the last week for the winter holidays that we were all required to take, and I was sitting on my porch when my phone rang of a notification from WWE. I glanced at it briefly and then when the realization hit me, my eyes threatened to betray me, and I'd start crying. Then, I was met by a storm of texts. The first was from Roman, then from Sasha (Who happened to be Maya's best friend when she was at NXT for a time), and then my mind remembered that she was also good friends with Bayley.

(Sasha's point of view)-I was sitting down and about to read a book that I'd been meaning to finish when I got a text from Roman. Puzzled as to why he'd be texting me, I asked him to call me, because whatever he had to say was important. But when he told me, I was baffled as to why she just would up and leave because I (and several others) knew that she was scheduled to become women's champion.

(Maya's point of view)- As I approached the counter to ask and pay for my boarding pass, I felt a huge wave of anxiety through my body. I swallowed and said, "One to Los Angeles, please". I sent a text to Matt and said, " _About to board the Plane to LA, See you soon!"_ I then posted to Instagram stating, "New Things are happening!" Since I couldn't really tell my fans what was happening until the following week, I decided that disabling comments would be the right thing to do. While the flight was in progress, I decided that coming up with a new ring name and entrance music would be at the top of my list. Before we weren't allow to us our electronics I quietly and quietly send a text to Renee, who co-owned the yoga studio I was working part time at and told her I didn't know when I'd be back and to apologize to my students, and that I'd be back and resume classes whenever I could during down time.

My students would always comment on how they were star struck that I wasn't as stuck up as they thought just because I was famous. My first official yoga class after I'd recieved my 100 hour certificate, people would come up to me and ask if I was really me or asked me for my autograph and of course I would always obliged. I've been a yoga teacher for three years & I found that I've been able to forgive myself for all the storylines I was being pushed towards-Now don't get me wrong, I loved being Divas champion, but that's not the only thing I wanted to be remembered for.

(Matt's point of View)- I had told Maya that Vampiro was coming to the airport, which was a white lie of sorts because I wanted to surprise her. We've not seen each other since 2013 & We had started liking each other, and we both knew it because even the locker room was a buzz with rumors, but we didn't want to risk word getting to Dario and risk both of careers. But, however that dixdn't deter us from seeing each other socially. I sat down and waited in the airport for her. (Forty-five minutes later)- I begin to see other passengers from Maya's flight and headed towards the baggage claim area.

(Maya's point of view)-I sighed out of relief as I was able to actually get up and walk again, I forgot how taxing flying can be. As I spotted the baggage claim area, I see my luggage. I glance over and see Matt standing there and I'm in shock, but a good shock. He'd grown even handsome since I'd seen him last. The old butterflies had grown into my stomach and it was currently in knots. I took a deep breath and grabbed my luggage carefully because I couldn't remember what was in the two separate bags. I'll admit that I knew that Matt seeing me now, was a good thing. He said, "Which hotel did you make a reservation at?" I sighed and said, "I've got to my realtor and sign the purchase agreement so that I won't have to deal with rent". He looked at me with a grin on his face and said, "That's the Maya I remember". I smiled and looked out of the window while Matt was driving and pulled up my Twitter feed. My stomach was in knots and tears threatened to fall when I was the first post on my feed. Matt immediately sensed the change in my demeanor and looked at me asking, "What's up?" I sighed and said, "The WWE has released a statement on my resignation, and they ended it with the infamous line "We wish her the best in her future endeavors" I said, adding emphasis with the air quotes included. I could hear Matt scoff, "They don't know what opportunities you'll have at The Temple. Speaking of which, after we drop off your stuff at your new condo, both Vampiro & Dario want to see you." I grinned, but then commented, "my anxiety is through the freakin' roof-I've not seen them since El Patron was fired, then rehired." He grinned and as he turned onto my realtor's office, and gave my hand a supportive squeeze.

(Meanwhile, in Ohio, Dean Ambrose point of view)-It had been a period of hours since Maya's sudden departure from the company had been told to the rest of us. I felt broken and shattered, but at the same time I felt hopeful for her because we all knew that different companies meant unique opportunities that the company couldn't exactly compete with.

(Playlist- "Stomach Knots and Alcohol" (The Trundle Sessions) by My Pizza My World, "Learning to Fly" by Pink Floyd, "Running Up That Hill" by William Control, "So Tell Me Why" by Poison, "Second Chance" by Shinedown, "Wake Me Up" Kazha, "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides, "When Smokey Sings" by ABC. "Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix, "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac, "National Anthem" by Lana Del Rey, "Run" by BTS)


End file.
